Difficult Beginnings
by Lady-0-Twilight
Summary: What happens when Bella returns to school as a vampire? What will the Cullens do about Jacob's imprint on Renesmee? Will Jacob stay, or come with the Cullens? Read to find out....
1. Talking

BPOV

I'd taken the whole of the summer vacation off, to make sure I could totally control myself around humans. Today was my first day back, as a vampire. I was worried.

Would I be able to control myself?

What if the sun shone on me?

Would people ask me questions?

I had no idea. Edward held my hand in his, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Edward?"

"Yes."

"What if it goes wrong? What was it like for you at first?"

Edward looked down at his feet.

"Well, it hard at first, being in those warm cosy rooms with the scent of human blood around you. But as you've had time to prepare, you should be ok. Just be careful with the sun though remember."

Edward opened the car to his shiny Volvo that I used to hate when I was human. I don't understand why now though. This car runs with a nearly silent engine. I can understand the frustration he held against the truck I had when I was human. As vampires, we have faster reflexes, so we can drive faster without crashing. I clicked in my seatbelt in a millisecond. Edward was already backing out the drive. The sky was grey, as usual. Any sign of the sun and we would have to stay at home. As we pulled into the parking lot at school, I caught a glimpse of Angela, Ben and the other people I used to call friends walking to class. I got out of the car at human speed, as not to surprise anyone. Edward put his hand round my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"Don't worry Bella."

"I'm staying with you."

"Yes, we are in every class together, remember?"

I searched through my faded human memories. I could vaguely remember Edward saying he had arranged our timetable so that we would be together in every class. A lot of things had happened during the summer, I'd gotten married, had a baby and become a vampire. I'm literally a different person now.

We walked through the door, and I prepared myself to face school for the first time as a vampire.


	2. Meeting Angela

BPOV

I was walking to the library to get some books when I heard the quick breathing of someone running after me.

"Bella!"

I turned round to see Angela running towards me with a smile on her face.

"Hi Angela!"

She ran into me, but didn't knock me over. She gave me a hug, her blood smelt so nice, so I strained away a bit. She took a step back.

"How have you been?" she asked.

"Good. Thanks."

"Hey, you look really pale, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I just haven't been feeling that well. It's probably nothing." I lied.

"Oh ok."

She stared at me for a moment.

"Oh my gosh! Bella your eyes are RED!"

Shoot. I forgot about the eyes. What should I tell her?

"Uh yeah, I'm wearing contacts."

"Yeah, but um... why _red _ones?"

Oh no. Think of something.

"I like the colour red. I wanted some unique ones."

Angela pulled a face.

"Really? Ok."

Phew. I could hear Edward's footsteps. He was coming to save me. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hello Angela"

I looked at Edward, then Angela, waiting for her to reply. She was gazing at him.

Edward waved a hand in front of her face and she snapped out of her trance.

"Oh. Sorry about that. I was just… daydreaming, see you later Bella." she said before walking off.

I turned to Edward.

"You dazzled her. Again." I giggled.

"Well from what I've heard in every male's head here today, you've been dazzling them too." he chuckled.

If I were still human, I would definitely have been blushing! We only had one class left till lunch. I was dreading having to pretend to eat. People would notice my lack of 'appetite'.


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

AUTHORS NOTE

Thanks to INeedEdwardMoreThanLifeItself for spotting the mistake I made about Bella returning to school as a vampire.

Bella graduated high school before Breaking Dawn, but in my fan-fic I wrote about Bella and Edward returning as vampires, meeting the same school friends. Bella became a vampire in Breaking Dawn, which was after she graduated. I'm not too sure how to correct it as I'm worried it won't make sense. So I'd like everyone to imagine they haven't graduated yet. Thanks again to INeedEdwardMoreThanLifeItself.

No.1-Twilight-Fan


	4. Lunch

BPOV

I walked with Edward to the busy canteen. As we walked through the scratched dark green doors, I watched as people noticed how different I looked. They all stared. We sat on the Cullen Table. Angela was whispering to Jessica, probably about our conversation by the library. I got up and took a sandwich, slapping it on a plate. I stomped back to Edward and he put his arm around me.

"They're talking about me, aren't they?" I asked Edward.

"Yes, but they think you look gorgeous." he whispered.

I picked up my sandwich and sniffed it. YUCK. I wanted to try it anyway. I took off a small piece and popped it in my mouth.

"Eurgh!" I cursed as I spat it back out.

Edward chuckled.

"You aren't human anymore, remember?"

I could see people staring at me.

"Yes. I know. But I just wanted to try."

Emmett guffawed, his laugh echoing around the dinner hall.

I felt someone tap my shoulder. I span round. It was Mike. I heard Edward let out a low growl from deep in his chest that only I could hear. I put my hand on his knee.

"Uh… hi Bella."

Mike twisted his fingers.

"Hi. What do you want?" I asked.

"Er, I just wanted to see if Angela was telling the truth about your eyes."

Angela had told them. Now I would have everyone swarming round me to see if my eyes were really red. I was going to buy brown contacts tonight.

"Yes. I wanted red contacts."

"Oh. That's cool. Um… bye." Mike walked off.

There were five minutes until the bell. Now I could see Jessica coming up to me.

"Hi Bella. Aren't you going to eat anything?"

"No, I'm not hungry thanks."

"Are you ill? Angela told me you looked really pale."

"Yeah, I'm not feeling great."

"Ok. Hope you feel better soon. Bye"

She sauntered off and out the door.

"Great lying Bella." murmured Edward.

"Yeah, sure."

We got up and left for our next lesson.


	5. The Accident

BPOV

As we walked to class, my classmates were messing around, playing tag for some reason. Jessica was being chased by Ben. She ran around half laughing, half screaming. It all happened so quickly. Jessica fell over and cut her knee. The sweet, mouth-watering scent of her blood took over my mind. It switched something on. Edward was staring at me with wary eyes. Then my instinct took over. I leapt at Jessica, but felt something knock into me as I did. I was on the floor a few feet away. Edward had my hands grasped behind me back. I struggled, then realised what I had done. I had almost let myself suck the blood of a human, in front of other people. I was insane. I got up and stomped away. I was so disappointed with myself. I got into the car and sat there, waiting for Edward.

"Bella."

I started dry sobbing. Vampires can't cry.

"Edward. How could I let myself do that?" I choked.

He pulled my head down into his lap, stroking my face and caressing my hair.

"Sh. Bella, love." he whispered. "It's only natural, when you smell spilt human blood, you go into a frenzy. You aren't even a one year old vampire yet. I still struggle to control myself too."

Edward was a century old? And he still struggled with spilt human blood? This was going to be a long and hard process. I couldn't imagine how hard Carlisle must have worked to be able to stand human blood.

EPOV

Bella looked at me, her eyes full of blood-lust. She then focused back on Jessica. She leapt for her, but I knocked her away, and then used my hands to lock hers behind her back. She began to struggle, but the came to rest. I let her go, knowing she was over the blood. She stormed off towards the car and sat there. I helped Jessica to first aid, then went to comfort Bella.

"Bella" I gasped.

She started dry sobbing

"Edward. How could I let myself do that?" she choked.

I pulled her head down onto my lap, stroking her face and caressing her hair. I knew how disappointed she felt, I remember clearly when I let my instinct control me. And the result of that was not pleasant.

"Sh. Bella, love." I whispered, trying to soothe her. "It's only natural, when you smell spilt human blood, you go into a frenzy. You aren't even a one year old vampire yet. I still struggle to control myself too."

Bella closed her eyes, deliberating. She would have a lot of work to do.


	6. Excuses

BPOV

We were late for class, but Edward was surely able to dazzle our teacher into letting us off. Or make some excuse. We pushed the door open, the class gawping at us.

"Mr Cullen, Miss Cullen, why are you so late?" Mrs Arden questioned.

Edward shut the door gracefully, and turned to the teacher.

"Bella was feeling ill, so I took her outside for a while." said Edward in a seductive voice that I don't think he meant to put on.

"W-well ok. Bella are you ok to carry on?" stuttered our dazzled teacher.

"Yes." I muttered.

Edward took my hand, and led me to our place at the back of the classroom in the corner.

"She really believed us." Edward smirked.

"Yep." I giggled.

The lesson was boring. All I could think about was what I had almost done earlier today. But when Mrs Arden asked me a question, but I already knew the answer. Vampires are somehow able to keep track of a few conversations at a time. So I could think deeply yet subconsciously hear the class discussion, which is handy when you need some thinking time in the middle of a class. We finished our last lesson, and loped gracefully outside to wait by the canteen for the others. Everyone was there apart from Alice. I was looking around for her when suddenly, she was beside me.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. I just had to clear up some books." chirped Alice. We all piled into the Volvo, apart from Rosalie and Emmett, who were going straight to the airport for another honeymoon. I wondered when me and Edward where to have another trip to Isle Esme. I hoped it would be soon. I needed to talk to Carlisle, about what to do if something happened again like this afternoon. I could resist being around humans, but not spilt blood. We were home in less than five minutes, Renesmee ran into my arms. She was two months old but had the body of a five year old. She pressed her hand to my face, showing me what she did with Esme today. She went hunting and managed to catch her first elk. Boy, she was getting strong. She grinned at me, and then ran back into Esme's arms. Carlisle appeared at the door.

"Carlisle, Edward and I need to talk to you." I declared.

"Ok. Go to my office, I'll be right with you."

Edward and I walked into the large office in silence. We took a seat and waited, and then Carlisle entered, closing the big oak doors.

"Right, so what do you need to talk about?" he asked.


	7. Blood Bags

BPOV

"Today at school. I nearly slipped up." I mumbled.

"What do you mean, slipped up? What did you do?" asked Carlisle, worry sweeping over his face.

"Well, today a few of my friends were playing tag and a girl fell over and cut her knee. She started bleeding and I let my instincts take over. Edward managed to knock me away before I did anything…" I explained.

Carlisle took in a breath, even though he didn't need to.

"Well, Edward it was lucky that you were there. Bella, I know that you are capable of being around humans, but I'm worried about events like this reoccurring. And them ending the wrong way…" said Carlisle in a stern voice. "What do you want to do to prevent this from happening?"

I thought for a moment, looking up to Edward who gave me an encouraging smile.

"I need to practice being around human blood. Maybe I could do some work shadowing at the hospital with you Carlisle?" I suggested hopefully.

Carlisle deliberated for a moment.

"Well, yes I suppose. But what if you can't resist the blood at the hospital. It will land us all in trouble." Carlisle warned.

"Uh, yeah. That could be a problem. Why don't I try with the blood bags first?" I asked.

"Hmm. Yes. I think we should try that. Edward, can you go fetch the blood bags from the fridge?"

"Sure." said Edward as he scooted up the stairs, heated up the blood and returned with the bag.

"Bella, I'm going to put a bit in a cup and see how you react to that. Ok? It's warm so it should seem more, tempting shall I say?" smiled Carlisle.

"Ok." I muttered.

Carlisle poured some warm blood into the cup and sat back, watching my reaction. The scent wafted up to me, making my nostrils flare. The scent crept burned down my throat, it felt like it was scorching the sides. I clenched my fists, trying to block the smell out of my mind. I sat there for a few minutes until I could tolerate it. Once I could, I sat back and grinned.

"Well done. It will take some getting used to, but I'm sure it will be worth it." said Carlisle, satisfied.

EPOV

I was proud of Bella, she did struggle but she managed to overcome the tempting scent of warm human blood. If she could be around human blood and not react to it, then Carlisle would let her come along to his work.

BPOV

It took a few weeks, we tried different blood. Some where harder to overcome than the others, but when I didn't react to the blood. Carlisle arranged for me to watch him work, and that meant being around fresh human blood.


	8. The Hospital

BPOV

We parked in the hospital car park. Carlisle got out, putting his white doctor's coat on. His skin was nearly as pale as the coat. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me towards him. He kissed me goodbye.

"I'm proud of you Bella. I'll pick you up in a few hours." he announced. I nodded and gave him a kiss on the cheek, then walked to Carlisle who was waiting patiently at the door. Edward drove the car smoothly out of the car park, blowing me a kiss as he did.

"Well Bella. Are you still absolutely sure you want to do this?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes. I _need _to do this." I replied.

"That's great." he Carlisle. He walked in and introduced me to the receptionist.

"Hello Katy. This is Bella. She will be watching me work today." he declared.

The receptionist gawped at us, dazzled as most people usually were. Carlisle chuckled and led me in to his small office. He kept it very neat, despite the piles of paperwork that held the desk hostage. A young man wearing overalls knocked on the glass door.

"Come in." called Carlisle. The man opened the door, handed him a list, and then walked out.

"We've got a busy day today Bella. Our first patient has a fractured arm." Carlisle said whilst examining the document. I wasn't too good with broken bones when I was human, I wondered whether it was possible to throw up as a vampire. I didn't think so. Carlisle led me into a small room with a woman holding her arm, a grimace on her face.

"Hello. I'm Carlisle. I'll be treating you today. This is Bella, is it okay if she watches? She's a trainee nurse." Carlisle asked whilst sneakily winking to me. The woman looked at me, irritation spread all over her face. She probably wanted Carlisle all to herself. He opened the window, a gust of air blew into my face. I held my breath, in case the scent of the woman's blood flew up my nose. I warily took a small breath. The air was clean, no trace of blood. Thankfully the woman wasn't bleeding, but I was sure I'd be unlucky sometime today, this was a hospital! I found that the mangled arm didn't make me feel sick, which was great for Carlisle being a doctor as he'd never feel sick!

CPOV

I opened the window, mainly wanting to cool down the room but also wanting to see if Bella would catch a smell of the blood, if the woman was bleeding. I was putting the woman's life at risk, but Bella needed to do this. She held her breath, then waited. She took a shallow breath and then realised there was no trace of blood. She relaxed. Once I'd fixed up the woman's arm, a nurse came in saying there was someone bleeding heavily after a dog attacked them. I couldn't leave Bella unsupervised in case she came across blood and I wasn't there to restrain her. I had to warn her of how painful this would be to her.

"Bella. I've just had a call about someone bleeding heavily after they were attacked by a dog. It might be hard for you, with all the blood. Do you want to watch? You can always go outside if it gets too much." I warned.

Bella pulled a face.

"Well. Lots of blood. I'll have to try someday won't I? I'll stand by the door just in case." She chirped.

"Ok then. It would be a good idea if you stayed away." I said. I touched her shoulder, gesturing her to exit first. I turned the light off and led her to our next patient. We came to the bed, there was a man about twenty years old writhing in pain. Bella took a breath and swiftly walked to the window, breathing the clean air wafting through. The scent of the blood had obviously hit her.

"You can go remember." I mouthed.

"I know. I want to stay." she whispered back. She turned towards the patient and breathed shallow breaths, keeping herself under control. I returned to sew stitches into the man's wounds. I looked to Bella, her eyes had turned red. I panicked, she saw my face and pleaded with her eyes. I shook my head strictly. Suddenly her nostrils flared, and her eyes went wide. I was expecting for the worst, but then Bella just darted out of the open door. She had managed to control herself, remarkable. She waited out in the hall, not breathing. I finished my job, then went to talk to Bella.

"Carlisle." she whispered.

"You managed to control yourself. I'm so proud of you!" I cheered.

"But I nearly…" she mumbled before I cut her off.

"Yes, you did react to the blood, but you just walked out on an easy target! It was your first day." I praised.

"Yeah… I suppose I did." she agreed. Her head snapped up.

"Edward's here." she said calmly. We walked to Edward, he was waiting out at the front. He read my mind as usual, finding out what happened today.

"Bella! Well done! Just a bit more work, then you'll be just like Carlisle!" Edward laughed.

Bella giggled. "Edward, Carlisle's been working at this stuff for over 300 years."

Wow. Has it _really_ been 300 years?

"Yeah I suppose. But remember, in your first hours as a newborn, you didn't immediately go to find blood?" Edward replied.

Bella nodded, then turned to face me.

"Thanks Carlisle. You were a great help today. Now I know I can control myself quite well." Bella grinned.

"No problem." I responded.

We left to tell the others about Bella's day. Bella did us proud.


	9. Returning Home

BPOV

I bounded through the door, everyone's heads turned to me they were all smiling. But I think the only reason why Rosalie was smiling was because she was playing with Renesmee. Oh well.

"How did you do? Did you attack a few people?" Emmett bellowed playfully.

"No. I didn't actually. But I almost killed this man. I managed to find the strength to run out though." I replied. Emmett looked disappointed for a second, and then grinned at me.

"Well done, little sister." he said before he jumped up and gave me a big hug. If I were still human he would have crushed me.

"Yes, well done Bella. We're all very proud of you." said Esme. Alice came flying down the stairs. She ran into me and kissed my cheek.

"Bella, I saw your reaction to the blood, but I _knew_ you wouldn't!" chirped Alice.

I smiled at her.

"Hello Renesmee." I said. Rosalie glared at me, she was annoyed I'd taken Renesmee's attention away from her.

"Mommy!" screeched Renesmee, she had been too busy playing to notice that I'd come in. Renesmee was physically six years old now. She was a few months old really.

"Hello! How was your day?" I asked. Renesmee put her hand out, so I kneeled down and she pressed her palm against my cold cheek. She had mainly played with Rosalie, but later went on a shopping trip with Alice. Alice had bought her a few dresses, designer ones. Typical of Alice.

"So you had fun then?" I giggled. Renesmee nodded, and then returned to playing with Rosalie.

"You did well today, Bella." smiled Carlisle.

I returned a grin then turned round to Edward. He kissed along my forehead, then traced around my lips with his finger.

"Seriously, you were great." whispered Edward with his velvety voice. I smiled then kissed him passionately.

"Yuck! Mom!" screeched Renesmee. This made everyone laugh. We would have to leave Forks soon. I was happy here. Renesmee was growing so quickly and the rest of us weren't aging. People would know something was wrong. Edward was probably thinking the same thing, judging by the pained look on his face. I lifted my mind shield, letting him read my mind. He looked at me and nodded. He was sad about it too.


	10. Explaining to Jacob

**(A/N: When I went to visit San Francisco, it was very rainy and windy there. So I'm using that to describe it in this story. Sorry if I'm not correct.)**

BPOV

"Everyone in my office please." announced Carlisle. We all filled the office, me and Edward had some idea of what this would be about. Renesmee ran over to me and sat on my lap, fiddling with her bronze ringlets. Alice looked sad, she was probably having a vision of us leaving.

"As all of you know, it is about time we left. People will notice that we are not aging. Charlie is already suspicious at the rate Renesmee is growing. Esme and I have bought a house in San Francisco. It isn't sunny there, so we should be okay." he admitted.

"Well! So you've already bought a house? We are _happy here_ Carlisle!" snapped Rosalie. Carlisle looked taken aback.

"Rosalie. This is for our own good! If we stay any longer people will get suspicious!" argued Esme.

Emmett rubbed Rosalie's shoulder, trying to calm her down. In fact, I think Jasper sent a wave of calmness around everyone.

"Fine." said Rosalie calmly.

"When are we going?" asked Jasper, who had been quiet for most of this discussion.

"Next week, that'll give you enough time to tie up any loose ends. Say goodbye to friends, cancel school." said Carlisle.

I heard a knock on the door. I ran out and opened it. It was Jacob.

_Jacob!_ What were we going to do? He'd imprinted on Renesmee, and if we left it would break his heart! I couldn't do this to him.

"Hey Bella! I've come to visit Renesmee." chirped Jacob. I gulped.

"Yeah sure, come on in. We need to talk Jacob, all of us." I mumbled. Jacob's face fell, he knew something was wrong.

"O-okay." he stuttered. I led him in, Rosalie glared at him.

"We shouldn't let the dog in, he'll make the house smell." she hissed. I growled at her, she was always like this to Jacob. Renesmee ran to Jacob, her arms flailing. He held his arms out.

"Hello Jacob!" she shrieked. Jacob guffawed.

"Yeah so, what did you want to talk about?" Jacob asked. We all looked at each other.

"We're leaving to San Francisco next week." I mumbled. Jacob's mouth dropped open.

"Y-you can't! Renesmee's m-my soul-mate! My l-life won't be w-worth living without her!" he choked.

"We have to Jacob. People will start to get suspicious, we don't age and the rate that Renesmee is growing at is phenomenal." explained Carlisle. Jacob started to cry, Renesmee patted his hand. He pulled her into a gentle hug, rocking her back and forth.

"We're sorry, but we have to. You can visit her whenever you like!" I cooed.

"Yes, but she'll be miles away. I _need_ her!" Jacob sobbed.

"Quit howling, mutt. She's not even yours." Rosalie snapped. That did it for Jacob. He leapt at Rosalie, knocking her into the bookcase. It seemed like an earthquake, the books fell to the ground like a ton of bricks. Everyone did their best to catch the books they could, but over half were crumpled on the floor. Carlisle was upset, he gently put the books back in their places. Once he'd replaced them, he turned round.

"That was _outrageous_! Rosalie, you had _no _right to say that to Jacob. You know he's imprinted on Renesmee! It's a course of nature you can't ignore in werewolves! As for the books, some of them were hundreds of years old! You can't replace those can you?" Carlisle shouted.

"No." murmured Rosalie. Carlisle calmed down, and sat back down in his office chair.

"Jacob, like I said before. I know it will be hard but we can't take any chances." said Carlisle.

"Why can't I keep Renesmee here, in Forks, with _me_?" Jacob said hysterically.

Edward growled.

"No chance Jacob, this is her family here!" I shrieked. Nobody could take my daughter from me, not even Jacob. Jacob's face went from hope to hurt.

"I thought you would be on my side in this Bella. I helped you when Edward left you, he tore your life apart but I healed some of those wounds." Jacob snarled. Edward had a pained look on his face. He hated any mention of that.

"Yes, you did help me. But you can't expect me to leave Renesmee with you. Without her Mom, Dad her _family_!" I hissed.

"I am her family." mumbled Jacob. Everyone stared at him in surprise.

"Oh. Not yet." I muttered. Jacob heard me and stormed out, he phased, howling and ran off into the forest. I looked at Edward, he kissed up my shoulder and back down.

"What are we going to do?" I mumbled.

"We'll find a way. Don't worry, love." Edward whispered into my ear. Tomorrow I had to return to school, and say goodbye to all of my friends at Forks High.


	11. Telling The Friends

**(A/N: Outfit pictures on my profile.)**

BPOV

Alice insisted on doing my hair and makeup on our last day at Forks High. She also picked my outfit. It was a strapless blue dress, with black stilettos. She curled my hair, and did my makeup. When I looked in the mirror, I was astounded. I looked even more beautiful than I usually did, being a vampire. I had some blush on my cheeks, making me look more human. She gave me some brown contacts, these would stop any questions being raised about my red eyes. I flew down the stairs, Edward's eyes went wide.

"Wow. Bella, you look… _sexy_." I giggled. Edward never said that word. I pranced over to him, his eyes going wider. I slapped him playfully.

"Sorry, it's disgusting of me to act like that."

"No Edward, it's only natural when your wife is looking _sexy_!" Alice chirped. Everyone laughed.

"Well, I think you guys should leave for school. Hope everything goes well." said Esme cheerfully.

"Sure." said Jasper.

"Goodbye Mom." said Renesmee as she entered the room. She kissed my palm then went to Edward, who picked her up and kissed her on the cheek. She ran back to Esme.

"So, what do you have planned for today?" I asked.

"Well, we'll need to get stuff packed, so Renesmee will probably play in her room." said Esme.

"Cool." I hadn't noticed that everyone was waiting by the car, so I kissed Esme on the cheek and walked out the door. I was nervous about today. I was scared of how people would react. Would they be pleased that I was leaving? I sat in the car and turned the radio on. It was some 80s song. I didn't take any notice of it. We pulled into the parking lot, and stepped out to face our last school day at Forks High. We saw the others waiting by Mike's new car. A second-hand Audi. I strode up to them, preparing to give the news.

"Hi guys." they turned to look at me.

"Hi Bella. Where were you for the last few days?" asked Angela.

"Oh uh… I was ill." I mumbled.

"Oh yeah, you were looking pale before, weren't you?" said Angela.

"Yeah. I actually came to tell you something." I gulped.

"Ok. What?" Mike asked.

"I'm leaving Forks next week. I'm moving to San Francisco with the Cullens."

"What? You can't! Why are you going with the Cullens though?" Angela exclaimed.

"I'm with Edward, remember?" I said.

"Wow. You must really like him." muttered Jessica.

"Yeah." I chuckled.

"So, we'll meet you to say goodbye at the end of school, okay?" Angela confirmed.

"Yeah, sure." I said before going back to Edward and completing my school day.


	12. Leaving Forks

BPOV

The bell rang, signalling the end of the day.

"Your friends are waiting. I'll see you later." said Edward, before walking round the corner. The others were waiting at the parking lot. I could see that Angela was crying.

"Bella! Please, stay in touch won't you?" she sobbed.

"Yeah, here's my cell number." I wrote it down on a piece of paper and handed it to her.

She pulled me into a hug.

"I'll miss you." she choked. Everyone joined in the hug, they weren't as upset though.

"Well, guys I'm gonna have to go now. I promise I'll stay in touch. Love you all!" I mumbled.

"Bye!" they shouted. Edward was waiting by the Volvo, smiling at me.

"What're you so happy about?" I asked.

"Getting away from hearing the fantasies involving you that Mike's always thinking about." he chuckled.

"Right…" I laughed. Edward opened the car door for me and I jumped in. When we got home, I saw a whole load of suitcases by the door. Alice was pulling another one down the stairs. They were full of her clothes of course! Carlisle stepped out of the kitchen.

"Hi Bella. I told Charlie that you were going to move away with us. He seems fine about it, saying that you are old enough now to make your own decisions. He wants you to phone him every week to see that you're okay." said Carlisle with a grin on his face.

"That's great." I chuckled.

"BELLA WAIT!" someone shouted. I turned round, it was Jacob. I ran to clutch Renesmee to my chest protectively. Nobody was taking her from me.

"No Bella! I've managed to rent an apartment in San Francisco! I can visit you every month, or week or whatever! I can spend my time between Renesmee and the pack!" Jacob laughed.

"That's great Jacob, how did you find the money for that?" I asked.

"Oh, the pack helped me to raise a few thousand dollars, they're great!" Jacob squealed.

Edward seemed a bit disappointed that Jacob was able to spend time with Renesmee. But I was ecstatic.

"Brilliant!" I laughed. Renesmee was laughing too.

"I'll visit you next week, give you time to unpack and get used to San Francisco!"

"Cool!" I exclaimed. Jacob left, literally skipping back home.

"Well that ended well." I sighed.

Edward growled.

"Oh come on Edward. He imprinted on her! You can't just take her away from him!" I said, annoyed.

"I know that, but I'm just worried about our Renesmee being around werewolves. They could hurt her."

I thought back to Emily, the woman Sam imprinted on, how half her face had been scarred by him. I shuddered.

"Jacob's not like that!" I moaned.

Edward shrugged.

"Let's get the stuff in the car; we have a plane to catch." Edward said, squeezing my waist. I nodded. Once we'd piled everything into the Volvo, we sat Renesmee in her car seat. Emmett was just getting the last of Alice's many suitcases into the back of Rosalie's red, convertible BMW. Carlisle and Esme were finished, waiting in their car with the engine running. Everyone got into their cars; we took one last look at the house and sped off heading for the airport. We might be back here in a few decades, I hoped we would. I wonder how this new life in San Francisco would be. Edward took a hand off the wheel and squeezed my hand. The green lush forest of Forks that I'd gotten used to flashed by.

"Mom, I'm thirsty." Renesmee moaned. I sighed, reached into the travel bag by my feet and got her a flask of blood. It was still warm from when I heated it in the microwave a few hours ago. Renesmee twisted the cup and lid off, and poured some blood into the cup. She replaced the lid and sipped on her drink contently.

_We passed the signs that show you are exiting Forks, the place where life had become worth living for me and Edward._


End file.
